A Valentine Day Gift
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: Valentine Day is here and Kanan wanted to give the woman he love something special, but how can he when the kids, Rex and Ahsoka are occupying his time?


Star Wars Rebels short

A Valentine Day Gift

Summary: Valentine Day is here and Kanan wanted to give the woman he love something special, but how can he when the kids, Rex and Ahsoka are occupying his time?

Author Note: Something I wanted to get up on Valentine Days come, Hope you like.

Kanan had been waiting for this day to happen. And he really wanted it to happen on this day. Because today was Valentine day…or the Day of the Force the Jedi like to call it. Zeb's species like to call it Happy day while the Mandiorlan like to call it Huntress day. Twi'lek called it The Day of Love and Ezra know it by Love day. Chopper calls it Kissing Day, because he see people like to kiss a lot on this day. Whatever it was called, Kanan knew that today would be special and he wanted it to be just that.

Kanan had known Hera for a long time now, and the fact that they had worked together for those long years, Kanan felt like it was time. Kanan pace back and forward in his room, rehearsing over and over again, on what he was going to say to Hera. The whole time he had been rehearsing he was holding the small container in his right hand. Kanan haven't felt this nervous since the day he was getting his lightsaber, but he was even more nervous than that. He wasn't sure on how Hera would react. Would she like, or would she not. Kanan wasn't sure, and every time he thought of it. It made him ever more and more nervous to the point of where he didn't know what he wanted to say.

A small knock to his door made him jump a little, "Who is it?" Kanan ask, almost a small squawk was heard from his voice. Kanan was really hoping it wasn't Hera, but…

"It me Kanan." Came that soft female voice that Kanan knew to only to be Hera. Kanan felt her through the force and he knew that if she saw what he had in his hand, she would start asking question.

"What is it Hera?" Ask Kanan, sounding more nervous than ever, which got the attention from Hera. The whole time he stood looking around his room for a someplace to hid the box.

Hera could hear the nervousness in Kanan's voice, she hoped all was ok, "I need to talk to you, but first are you okay in there Kanan? You sound nervous?" came Hera.

Kanan at that moment was lost for words. He didn't want Hera to find out what he had planed for today, and to top it off he really didn't want Hera to see what he had in his hand. Kanan took like forever to reply to Hera, as he tried to hide whatever was in the small container out of sight. Hera on the other hand was worry. Kanan had never not responded right away, and hearing noises on the other side of the door in his room made it even more worrisome.

"Kanan are you sure your o…" she began, but before she could finish, the door to Kanan's room open and out came Kanan, standing over her. She looked at him wondering for a moment. Then held back a laugh at the goofy look on Kanan's face. He seemed to always drive the worry and nervousness from her.

"You were saying dear." Kanan said, sarcastically. Standing over her with a goofy grin on his face. Which made Hera laugh, even though she tired to hid it.

Hera composed herself giving Kanan a stern but gentle look, "All I wanted to know if you were

okay." Announce Hera.

"Oh I'm fine Hera. Everything find. Now wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" ask Kanan. Hera eyed him for a moment, she couldn't tell what was going on. But she knew sooner or later he'll come out and tell her.

Hera smiled at him, "Good, now into the cockpit with you," She announced as she playfully grabbed Kanan's shirt. His eyes went wide with surprise as he grunted along behind her. He almost fell in his haste to keep up, "We are discussing our flight plans with Ahsoka." Hera said, giggling at Kanan's attempts to keep up with her, neither of them paying any attention to the door to Kanan's room closing behind them.

Kanan was glad that neither girls were looking at him as he rolled his eyes. Inwardly he groaned as the meeting seemed to drag on and on. In fact it only went six hours, he thought it would never end. He smiled as the meeting finally wrapped up. Kanan nodded to the girls and walked out of the cockpit, he manged to avoid everyone else and sneak back to his room to grab the very important thing he wanted to give Hera. He didn't let anyone see him and Kanan only had about eighteen hours left before this day ends.

Kanan finally got to his room, he went straight to the draw that he had hid the small container in. He picked it up and started to ramble through what he wanted to say to Hera. He must have stood there for a few minutes trying to organizes his thoughts, Kanan knew he can't say in his room forever. Hera, or one of the others might try find out what he is doing, or perhaps they might come knocking on his door.

He sighed and smiled nervously, though after a few more minute, Kanan finally got what he wanted to say to Hera planed out. He took a deep breath, "Alright Kanan, this is the moment you have been waiting for. Don't lose you chance." Kanan told himself, turning towards his door, placing the small container in his pocket. He stood there for a while, smiling, but he felt all giddy inside, shaking off the feeling for now, he then finally pressing the button that would open the door. Kanan left his room. He hadn't even stepped out of his room completely when he, was stopped by a sheepish padawan.

Kanan!" Began Ezra, Kanan turned around and looked down at Ezra.

' _Oh boy, what does the kid want?'_ Thought Kanan, Not letting on that he was slightly annoyed and in a bit of a hurry he smiled,"What's up kid?" ask Kanan.

Ezra for a moment fidgeted and shuffled his feet, as he finally looked at Kanan, "Uh well you see um….Can you help me with this one lightsaber move I…I really don't understand the basic of it." Ezra stutter, giving this haft convincing smiled.

Kanan knew what kinda a day it was and he laughed inwardly as he saw through the lie, and gave Ezra this half smirk look on his face. Kanan sighed and nodded, "Alright Kid, lets go down to the training hall of the command ship and see what you can do." Kanan said, as he stepped forward into the hall and the door closed behind him.

Ezra's eyes light up, "Oh um, that's good, The training hall is great." Ezra announce with a funny smirk on his face, and soon both of them started to walk.

Kanan knew and could see that Ezra wasn't telling him everything. _'I wonder if I would have been like this gushing over a girl. When I was his age.'_ Kanan thought as they moved through the hallway towards the training room. Kanan groaned within as he figured out what Ezra wanted to talk about. _'And the only way the kid well ever talk about something like this is in privet and away from prying ears.'_ he thought, _'And those prying ears belong to Sabine.'_ he chuckled to himself, after all he was trying to ask Hera something as well.

Kanan just eyed Ezra for a moment, "So what was this move you wanted me to help you with," he asked watching Ezra getting more fidgety by the moment, "Or is it the fact that you wanted to get some tips on what to get Sabine?" ask Kanan.

"What!?" gasp Ezra, turning all red, "No that's not what is bothering me Kanan, I-I know w-what to get Sabine I…" began Ezra, he stopped short running his hands through his hair. He knew from the look on Kanan's face and the way he cross his arms. That all told Ezra Kanan knew he was trying to hid something.

Ezra sighed, he was calming down a bit. He knew very well that he couldn't hid it anymore, "Ok Kanan, I…don't know what to get Sabine for Valentine Day. I mean, what can I get her?" ask Ezra.

Kanan could not help but laugh, "Well for starters you can stop being all red, you are even more red then a sith's lightsaber. In fact I think you can pass for one." Ezra looked at Kanan, "Oh man" he said blushing even more. Kanan laughed and tussled Ezra's hair, "Relax kid, the first thing to do for a girl you like is to get something that she really likes." Began Kanan.

Ezra sighed and began to relax a bit laughing with Kanan, "Well I do know that she likes bombs." Began Ezra, pushing his hair back the way he liked it.

Kanan eyed Ezra, "And don't forget art, kid." He added.

"And…" than it just hit him, Ezra's eyes widen with joy as he looked up at Kanan. It was like a light turned on and slapped the kid in the face. All Kanan had to wait for was the shout of accomplishment, "Art, oh my force I totally forgot about that. I now know what I can get her now. Thanks Kanan!" Ezra shouted, as he ran off in the different direction, away from Kanan to get something for Sabine. Kanan just smiled and continued his way. Kanan grumbled a bit all he wanted to do was to get to the cockpit where Hera is, as he rounded the corner, he once again was stop. But not back his young padawan, but…

"Kanan I need your help!" came the sound of a distress Lasat.

Kanan rolled his eyes, "This can't be good." Kanan said, as he walk to where Zeb was sitting at the small dejarik table. Kanan noted that Zeb was trying to write something, it also looked like he was stuck.

"What is it Zeb?" ask Kanan.

Zeb looked up and the most desperate look on the Lasat face appeared. Kanan in fact have never seen Zeb so desperate before,"I need your help." Began Zeb.

Lifting an eyebrow, Kanan eyed Zeb, "Oh, with what?" ask Kanan.

Zeb starched his ear as he put the pen down,"Well you see, there is this girl back on Lirasan and I want to write something for her and I really don't know what to say." Added Zeb, looking up at Kanan.

Kanan was thoughtful for a moment, still a bit annoyed inwardly, but he was willing to help, "Well first of all, what are you trying to tell her Zeb?" Kanan ask again, trying to get this over with so that he can get to Hera.

"Well you see Kanan, I'm trying to write her a poem, but I'm not that good with poems. I want something nice for her, not the Roses are red, violet are blue thing." Zeb told Kanan. Kanan nodded.

Kanan understood the dilemma that Zeb was in, "Well Zeb, to tell you the truth, I'm not very good with poems myself. In fact I don't even write them." Kanan told Zeb.

Zeb look disappointed at that, Kanan really didn't like the look of disappointed or desperation on the Lasat, "But," began Kanan, as Zeb looked up at him and perks his ears up, "You can write this down for her. Maybe she'll like this." Kanan added, as he lean against the table.

Zeb looked at him in hope, "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, pen ready to write.

Kanan smiled, "Well you can say something like, she's beautiful. But compare it with something else that is beautiful. Like the sun or a flower. Also, you never want to forget this one Zeb. Always say something that will impress the lady. See what I'm saying?" ask Kanan.

Zeb thought for a moment, soon a huge smile formed on his lips, "Yeah, I see what your getting at. I can start from there," Zeb announce, as he starting writing again, "Thanks Kanan." he was smiling as he began to work, not looking away from his writing.

Kanan smiled, "Your welcome Zeb." Kanan said, as he turn to leave when he realize something, he turn back towards Zeb.

"Oh by the way Zeb." Kanan began, Zeb stopped writing and looked up at Kanan.

"I was wondering how are you going to get that letter to her? Isn't she on Lirasan, behind that big nebula? Also couldn't you send over the holonet to her?" ask Kanan.

Zeb ponder a moment, "Well since the Empire has the holonet bugged listening for Rebel transmissions, I can't really send her anything online." Zeb replied.

Kanan had completely forgotten about that. With this whole trying to get to Hera and Valentine day, it just went over Kanan's head.

"But to answer your first question." began Zeb, he then leaned to his right and pick something off the floor placing it on the table. Kanan eyed it for a moment and realized it looked like a small ship, it was so small in fact that you could not fit anyone in it. Kanan looked from the ship to Zeb who was grinning from ear to ear. The only thing that could possible fit in that tiny ship was paper, or a data pad or something small. The ship was indeed small enough to be picked up by Zeb, it looked like a small garto, except for the fact that it had a dome like face and a rounded body. Upon closer look Kanan noted that it looked like it had armor plating that it would allow it to survive the nebula.

Kanan was not at first sure on what to say, "Um..point in fact what is that?" ask Kanan, pointing to the small ship.

Zeb could not help but chuckle, "It's a Lasat carrier. It's carry message through this little device and I can send it to her and it reach her within a few hours." Zeb smiled.

Kanan was indeed very surprised, "Well okay, that is very cool." Kanan said, with Zeb thanking him again. Kanan headed on to the cockpit of the ship. But once again, his trip was short live.

He had not taken more then a few steps when, "Hey Kanan, can you come here real quick." came a young female voice. He knew all to well that the young voice belong to Sabine.

Kanan sighed, he was starting to think that he may never get to the cockpit. He looked towards the cockpit, and saw Sabine standing in his way, with her paint gun in one hand, looking over a picture that she was trying to draw. ' _I just hope this doesn't take long.'_ Thought Kanan, as he walk toward Sabine.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "What is it Sabine?" ask Kanan, now standing right next to her.

She smiled as she looked up at Kanan, "Could you give me some advice about this picture?" ask Sabine.

Kanan was not sure if he should be flattered or what, "What? I don't know anything about art. Your more of an expert in that, then I am." Kanan added.

Sabine gave him look that he knew all to well, "What I mean is Kanan, what do you think about this picture? I mean, really look at it." Added Sabine, pointing to the picture that now adorned the wall.

Kanan looked up at the picture and saw that it was another Phoenix picture. He titled his head noting that well in fact this one look a little funky. No, not just funky it look weird. One of the wings was out of place, which is probably the first time Kanan ever saw this sort of mess up from Sabine. She rarely does it.

"It look a little bit weird Sabine." Kanan told her, being honesty.

"Well that settle it then." Sabine stated, as she began to spray her paint all over the picture, erasing it.

Kanan reached to stop her, "Hey wait a minute Sabine! I only said that it look weird, I didn't mean for you to get rid of it." Kanan said, feeling a bit guilty.

Sabine laid a reassuring hand on Kanan's shoulder, "Na it's okay Kanan. I wanted to get rid of it anyway because I saw how funky it look. I just wanted a second opinion before I got rid of it." Sabine said, which made Kanan feel better.

Kanan felt very relived, "Okay good, because I didn't want to make you feel like you weren't doing a good job at your art." Kanan added.

She smiled, "Na it's totally fine Kanan. Now I have to get back to work now." Sabine announce, as she turned back to the wall to start a new.

Kanan felt a huge weight lifted up. He nodded and began to make his way towards the cockpit, "Okay, oh and by the way. Is Hera in the cockpit?" he asked.

"I believe so." Sabine replied, not looking away from her work.

Kanan thank Sabine and was off towards the cockpit. Sabin saw that Kanan was leaving, now she could get to work her real project. Finally with no more interruption, Kanan was able to get to the cockpit. He stopped short, looked both ways only to find out that Hera was no where in site. Kanan sighed as he then grab his holowatch to check what time it was. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon.

His eyes went wide, "Wow, that late already!" gasp Kanan, he was surprise that it was that late already that Kanan nearly trip over his own feet when he tried to turn around and leave the cockpit. But instead he trip over Chopper who made some very unhappy beeps, and chirps sound, then finally falling over himself. Landing on his back with a long "Whoooo!" emitting from his speakers. It took a minute for Kanan to recover from his fall, when he notice that Chopper was now on the ground. Kanan got up and help Chopper up to his feet who was still making some unhappy beeping sound.

"Chopper are you ok?" ask Kanan, after he had gotten Chopper upon his feet.

Chopper let out several low grumbles a little bit before he beep, telling Kanan that he was okay.

Chopper let out several high pitched chirps, and beeps. All the while spinning his head around as he rocked back and forth. Kanan knew he was upset.

"Chopper what did we say about saying that!?" Kanan growled. Chopper just chirped all the while swilling his head, which Kanan knew he was basicly rolling his eyes…if Chopper had them. Kanan sighed and got to his feet. Standing above Chopper.

"Look Chopper, I'm glad you're okay but do you know where Hera is?" ask Kanan.

Chopper though can be grumpy at times, calmed down enough to tell Kanan that she was on the command ship, talking to Ahsoka. Kanan thanks Chopper and was about to be on his way when Chopper ask Kanan why was he looking for her.

"Because Chopper um…Reason." Was the only thing Kanan blurted out, as he walked away, not wanting Chopper to ask anymore question. Within a few minute, Kanan got to the Command ship without being stop by the rest of crew. Kanan smiled and laughed to himself, he finally was going to reach Hera. About ten minute went by and Kanan thought he could finally be left alone…that just doesn't happen.

"Kanan." Came the voice of the oh familiar sound of the old clone captain.

Kanan cringed up a bit and had to hold the urge from yelling. All he wanted to do was get to Hera, he really didn't want to be interrupted. He had a feeling that the old clone captain was not going to leave, sighing he turned to see the captain walking towards him.

"Ah, There you are Kanan. I've been looking for you everywhere." Rex began.

Kanan tilted his head and eyed the old Captain, "Where else could I have been. I've been on the Ghost this whole morning." Kanan told Rex, sounding a bit more annoyed then usual.

Rex to no note of the annoyance, as he came to a stop in front of Kanan, "Well anyway. I need your help Kanan." Rex added.

"Oh, Like what?" ask Kanan.

"Well you see Kanan. I need some advice with Ahsoka." Rex replied.

Kanan was a bit surprised, more then that he was take a bit back. He knew something was up with Ahsoka and Rex, but what really surprised him is the fact that Rex is here, asking him for advice.

He looked at the old Captain, completely perplexed, "Why are you asking me some advice? I thought you would know what to do by now Rex. Didn't you fight along side her during the Clone War?" ask Kanan.

"Well um…yes I did, but fighting in the clone war took up time so I didn't really learn how to flirt with a girl. Especially a woman like Ahsoka." Added Rex, brushing his hand over his bold head.

"Well." Kanan sighed, "Why don't you say she's beautiful first before you say anything else. Woman always like hearing those words. All the time." Added Kanan.

"You think so?" ask Rex, eyes lighting up.

"Yes." Replied Kanan, nodding.

"Well that's a start. Thanks Kanan." Announce Rex, as he turned and walked back down the hallway.

"Not a problem." Kanan said, as he saw Rex turn and walk away, he could swear he saw a happy step in the old man. Shaking his head he turned and headed the other way.

As Kanan turned to talk away, he then remember something he had wanted to ask Rex, but when he saw that Rex was already rounded the corner. Kanan shrug and headed off. He would ask him another day. Every time Kanan had run into his friends and family, he had this feeling that they were all hiding something from him. Kanan didn't know what, but once he was done with Hera, he would ask them what they were doing. Kanan rounded the corner. Trying to find where Hera was, he was really hoping he can get to talk to Hera today before Valentines day end. Kanan began to hope that this time, he wouldn't get interrupted. But knowing the people around them, Kanan knew and could feel it wouldn't last long.

"There you are Kanan." Came Ahsoka voice, Kanan stop and sighed as he turn to see Ahsoka walking toward him.

"Hey, what's up Ahsoka?" ask Kanan.

"I need you to come with me for a real quick minute." Ahsoka, grabbing Kanan arm before he could react. Kanan blustered as he was dragged along behind Ahsoka.

He was trying to keep up, "Aww man, couldn't this wait Ahsoka? I got something to do." protested Kanan.

"No it can't wait Kanan. All I want to do is to see how well and far you have come, with your lightsaber skills. Then I'll let you go." Ahsoka added, still dragging Kanan along.

"But…But..." began Kanan.

"No buts Kanan, come on." Ahsoka stated, and when she mean it. You don't want to argue with her. They finally arrive at the training ground of the ship, upon entering Ahsoka let go of Kanan's arm. She then went to the corner where the training lightsabers where. Ahsoka grab three, turning she then hand one of them to Kanan, "Now let see how well you improve." Ahsoka said, as she activated the training saber.

Kanan sighed, he wasn't happy, and he knew Ahsoka was very much away that he wasn't happy. He also knew you shouldn't argue with her. He also knew that if he gets this done with Ahsoka, he can finally turn his attention in finding Hera and finishing his plan. He felt he had already wasted enough time today, he really didn't want to waste anymore. He also knew the sooner he can got this over with, the better. Kanan then activate his training saber was ready to fight Ahsoka. Ahsoka place her training sabers in a reverse grip as she charge toward Kanan. Swing up she brought her saber down, as Kanan block off her attack. It was a bit difficult due to the fact that she threw new one at him. She kept coming as he blocked one blow after the next. This went on for about 10 minute before it finally came to an end. Ahsoka at this moment had both of her training sabers in her hand as she knock Kanan's training saber out of his hand. It landed on the ground a few feet away from him as Ahsoka aim the tip of one of the training sabers at him.

"You last a little bit longer this time Kanan." Ahsoka said, a she lower her weapons and deactivating them.

He nodded as he walked toward his fallen weapon, picked it up and also deactivated it as well.

"Now that you see that I have improve, now can I go?" ask Kanan, sounding more annoyed than ever as he place the training saber back in the corner, where all the other training sabers are, so they had them, when it would be time to train more Jedi.

She smiled, "What's the hurry Kanan?" ask Ahsoka, as she too put away both of the training sabers, She then found herself standing right next to Kanan.

He sighed, "Well you see Ahsoka, I've been wanting to talk to Hera all day today and…" began Kanan, when he spotted what time it was, "Oh crap, this day is almost over!" Kanan yelp, as he rush toward the door.

She smiled as she turned watching the frantic Kanan run towards the door, "Kanan, it's only 5:20. There no need to rush." Ahsoka told Kanan, which made him stop.

Kanan sighed as he turn back towards Ahsoka, "I know that Ahsoka, but to me. This day is almost over and the fact that I won't be able to talk to Hera before this day ends." Kanan growled, as he looked back at Ahsoka to see this surprise, concerned, haft smile, and calm face all roll into one. Kanan realize that he was over reacting to things things. He nodded he knew he needed to relax.

"You know you well always have plenty of time to talk to her tomorrow." Ahsoka said with a smiled.

Once again Kanan sighed. He had to chuckle, if he had a dollar for every time he sighed, he would use that money towards the Rebellion.

He nodded to her, "I know that Ahsoka but….well this day is special." Kanan added.

"Valentine Day?" ask Ahsoka smiling.

Kanan shook his head, "Well if you want to talk to her. She's in the command's dinning hall of the command ship. I guess I'll joining you along the way because I'm heading there myself." Added Ahsoka, as she and Kanan left the training center.

"Thanks Ahsoka, and um…sorry for the way I've been acting. Since this morning, I have been interrupted. That doesn't mean I don't want to help others. But…I.." stated Kanan.

Ahsoka waved a hand, "I know what you mean Kanan. Being a commander, people always want, or need, or in fact think they need your attention. But today is special and people want some advice. And I think they choose the perfect man to ask." Commented Ahsoka, which got a smile from Kanan.

He nodded as they continue walking towards the dinning hall, "Once again Ahsoka, thanks. I just hope this day goes a lot better than it was this morning." Added Kanan.

She smiled as they walked, "And it shall." Ahsoka said.

Both Ahsoka and Kanan have been walking for about 20 minute before they finally got to the dinner hall.

As they reached the door, "And perhaps your day can get better." Added Ahsoka, as she stood next to the panel where the button was to open the door.

Kanan looked at her quizzing, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, eying her. Wondering what she was up too.

Smiling, "Oh, you'll see." She said laughing, as she pressed a button on the panel to open the door. Kanan excepted to see the hall to be full, but instead. He was welcome with decorations, he found the main table covered with table cloth. And what appeared to be lots of food. The other he saw was his family and Rex. They were all happy to see Kanan.

"Happy Valentine Day Kanan." They all announced.

Kanan was at first surprised, but he soon smiled.

"Is this what you guys been doing?" ask Kanan.

"What else do you think we're doing?" Ask Sabine, giggling at the look on Kanan's face.

"She does have a point." Added Ahsoka as she ushered Kanan in. Soon both Ahsoka and Kanan walk inside, as the doors closed be hind them.

Kanan shook his head as the party began, Kanan stood there for a moment looking for the one person he had been looking for all day. He really wanted to see her and hope she was here. He jumped a little and smiled as he felt something wrap around his chest.

"Happy Valentine Day Luv." Hera said, placing her head against his back.

Kanan smiled even more, in fact the smile seemed to grow in size. He had finally found who he was looking for. |And in fact, she found him.

"Happy Valentine day to you too." Kanan said, placing a his hand on hers, Kanan was able to turn around to face Hera, "Hera…there is something that I been wanting to tell no ask you all day." Kanan began, looking in her eyes, she was more beautiful than ever.

"What is it dear?" she ask, smiling up at him.

Kanan became nervous, and he knew for a fact that the rest were watching them. ' _It's now or never.'_ Kanan thought. Ignoring the giggling and sorting in the back. He looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Hera um…I have been wanting to ask you this all day. And now I have a chance before this day ends." Kanan added, as he pull out that small container from his pocket. Hera's eyes began to glow.

Sabine, Zeb, Rex and Ahsoka knew what was going to happen. Ezra was still trying to piece it together, but he knew something was up.

"Well um you see…" Kanan sighed as he got down onto one knee, Everyone in the room smiled, for they knew what was happening. Ezra by now figured out what was going on, and was super happy. Hera was giddy with glee, for she even figured it out. Her heart danced and she was more happy than the others. She already knew what Kanan was about to ask her as he open the small box that hold a ring. She took a look at the ring, and note it was special for the stone was not a stone at all. IT was in fact a lightsaber crystal. And the color was well as she looked at it more she noted it was unique, it was sliver. _'Where, how?'_ she thought but that was for later.

"Hera would you marry me?" ask Kanan, finally he was able to get out the most important question to him. Now the only thing that was nerve raking was waiting for her reply. Which Kanan saw that she was surprise, then he saw she was beaming. Not only could he see that she was happy, giddy and in fact, could feel her happiness and love. Kanan knew her answer.

She danced gleefully, "Oh, Yes Kanan, I will." Hera told Kanan, who was very happy as Kanan stood up, he placed the ring on her finger. She then jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kanan grunted a little as he wrapped both his arms around her waist pulling her close. Into a deep kiss.

As everyone in the room clapped and cheer, Sabine leaned into Ezra. Both Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. They then looked over at the very happy couple as they kissed, "I wonder if I well be that gushy over a girl." Ezra asked and Sabine chuckled. "Perhaps." She said, as everyone now turned to eat and celebrate the day. Valentine Day finally ended, Kanan was happy he stood looking out the space port with his love next to him. The day was a day he would not soon forget.

Kanan stood in the cockpit, looking over the orders from Ahsoka had given them, when he heard both Ezra and Sabine in the hallway of the Ghost. They seem to be arguing about something, either that or having a rather loud discussion. He walked out of the cockpit, and was soon joined by Hera and Zeb, "What are those two up to?" Hera asked looking up at Kanan.

He shook his head as they all headed towards the loud young one, "Hey, you two." Zeb shouted as Chopper chirped in. Ezra looked down at Chopper, "Shush you silly droid." He said.

Both Sabine and Ezra looked up, "Sweet and innocent you are not," Kanan said, "What are you two up to."

Sabine and Ezra giggled as the ran to a cloth that was hanging on the wall, "Hey you are not turning my ship into a laundry heap." Hera said placing her hands on her hips.

Sabine shook her head no, "Ha, as if." she said, nodding to Ezra they both pulled on the cloth.

There was silence, Zeb starched his head, "Well I'll be." he said with a smile.

Kanan wrapped his arms around Hera and pulled her close, as Ezra and Sabine smiled. And Chopper chirping with joy. Kanan and Hera stood looking at the beautiful art work of them. 

_**The End**_

 _ **I hope you like this short star wars story on Valentine's day. Hope you like and have a great day.**_


End file.
